Strength, Bravery, and Innocence
by Doc How
Summary: The island is unforgiving, difficult, and deadly. But no matter the hardship, there is always a silver lining to even the darkest storm cloud.
Chapter 1

 _Rummble…_

Webber held their stomach, but just sighed, "No food yet… b-be patient." They asked, to which their stomach only rumbled back in reply. The firelight flickered over them, their shadow long, and deformed. Perhaps it was similar to the ones they'd seen after lingering a few moments too long in the darkness of night.

"We need to eat something… Soon…" They said, even though they knew they were ages away from any food to speak of. Their wounds throbbed, and they hissed at them. The swamp was no place for a spider, but it was impossible to escape now. No way were they getting past those tentacles…. Not in one piece at least. Webber had gone looking for reeds in the swamp, only to be surprised by a trio of tentacles, which had ripped a nasty gash in their side, along with several less serious wounds all over. At any rate, there was no way out, unless they managed to get past those spiky monsters, which was a long shot at best.

"We should have brought our friends… but we didn't want to 'be wasteful' did we?" A heavy sigh, and a shift closer to the fire, "N-not our fault…"

Slowly the fire warmed Webber's fur, and their hunger managed to dull somewhat. At least they brought a straw roll, "W-we sleep…? Maybe we'll feel better when day comes?" Another sigh, and they slipped into the cozy embrace of the bag. Webber whimpered quietly, but they managed to contain any tears. It's hard to see hounds coming when you're crying…

 _Ruuummbblle…_

Webber sat up, gasping in agony, "W-we still hurt…. A-all over…" They whimpered, holding their side, and begging their stomach to be quiet. The sun was high, but their spirits were lower than they had ever been before. They stood shakily, their legs wanting to buckle beneath them. They swallowed, closing their eyes. So this is how it all goes… starving to death in the mud. They whimpered, before they very suddenly steeled themselves.

"N-no… No spider goes down without kicking…" They took a shaky step forward, then another, and another, their wounds aching, screaming for them to lay back down. They refused to listen, to give up without a fight, as they marched straight for the tentacles hiding place. The end was upon them, but at least they were choosing how they'd go out, "O-one last time… we hurt the bullies!"

They saw the land bridge, and the little black swirls of the hiding monsters. They came closer, raised their spear and- " _I will smash little swamp things!"_

They staggered back from the sudden loud cry, landing just behind a spiky bush, hiding them from the view of the approaching strongman, " _I will crush you!"_

Wolfgang began swinging a ham bat wildly at the tentacles, much to their displeasure. But just as their end was approaching, a new voice rang out, "Leave some for me Wolfe!"

Wigfrid leapt from the trees, swinging a spear at the tentacles. Soon enough, they had cut the tentacles down into little bite sized bits, "You swing hard little Wig. Not _mightily,_ but good." Said Wolfgang as he picked up a tentacle spike from the mud. Wigfrid raised a brow, "Not all blows must be crushing ones. A graceful spear has twice the power of a crushing club!"

The two bantered for a while longer, as Webber's mouth began to water at the sight of _food._ The monster meat sat in the mud, begging them to devour it. They thought up a plan. They would take this twig, throw it over the bush, and then-

 _ **Ruummbblle…!**_

Both Wigfrid, and Wolfgang turned to Webber's hiding place, "More swamp thing? I will crush you!" The strongman shouted as he began marching for the bush, brandishing his hambat.

Webber yelped, trying to skitter away, but only fell into the mud with a _squalch_. They clawed at the soggy ground, desperate to try and escape the intimidating man, " _N-no! P-p-please!"_

Just as the bat was raised, Wigfrid cut in front of Wolfgang, "No! A warrior doesn't harm a defenseless creature! He's not even fighting back you brute!" She turned back, and pointed the spear at Webber's neck, "Who are you, little furry one?"

Webber huffed loudly, exhausted, pained, and starving, "W-we are Webber…" They said, voice scratchy and sore. Wigfrid cringed at the noise, before frowning, "But you're one of those vile eight legged monsters!" Webber shook their head, in too much pain to take offense, "W-we won't hurt you… s-so hungry…" They whimpered out as they held their empty belly.

Wigfrid frowned deeper, stroking her chin in thought. Should she cut him down, or let the furry creature live…? "Stand up, _Webber_. Out of the mud with you." She used the odd name he had given her, resting her spear at her side. Wolfgang stood behind her as Webber stood up, their knees wobbling and knocking together.

Wolfgang frowned, still clutching his bat as Wigfrid looked Webber over. She stood 6 inches taller than Webber, her helmet adding another 2 to that. She reached over her shoulder, satisfied with something, "Take this furry one. It will serve you better than your pointed stick." She said as she held out a tentacle spike, which dripped fresh green blood.

Wolfgang stepped forward as Webber timidly reached for the weapon, "We shouldn't share with little spider thing! Can't trust it!" He shouted as he brandished his bat. Wigfrid turned to him, pointing her spear at his neck, "This little one is no threat! I've fought mighty beasties and villains, and the fuzzy one is nothing but a sheep in wolf's clothing."

Wolfgang's eyes narrowed, " _It has been in my clothes?"_ He roared as he clutched his club tighter. Webber just cowered behind the valkyrie as she roared back, " _No you oaf. The little one is harmless!"_

Wolfgang grumbled, lowering his meaty weapon. He thought for a long moment, before sighing, "Better not be in clothes… Else I will smash little fuzz beast!"

Wigfrid nodded, a little smirk coming to her face. She motioned for Webber to stand, again offering the spike, "Come along then little guy. Valhalla awaits!"

Webber blinked, stomach rumbling again. They took the spear, "D-does that mean… f-food?" They asked hopefully.

Wigfrid slapped him on the back, Wolfgang having already scooped up the rest of the tentacles loot, "You will be fed little one. But the marsh is no place for a feast." She began her march into the woods. Webber did their best to keep up, limping after the two.


End file.
